


Don't Want To Part From You (After The Mission Is Over)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [60]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She wanted to stay with her forever.





	Don't Want To Part From You (After The Mission Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4883006#cmt4883006) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Vex knew it had been her idea immediately, that she proposed to the group so that they could find the target of their mission much more easily; that it was a disguise to mask their purpose for infiltrating the compound as smoothly as they had. 

She knew that it would end once their target is found, their mission is then completed, the union dissolved once they were back on the road with the others.

But as she looked into Keyleth's vividly bright eyes and joyous expression, Vex found that she didn't want to dissolve the union bond once everything is over.

She wants to be Keyleth forever.


End file.
